


Dragon Takes Spider

by GrimmPanic



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmPanic/pseuds/GrimmPanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since there arn't enough Juri Han fics out there I made this after the idea wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Takes Spider

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been busy trying to finish two other lemons that I have in the works but for some reason this one just won't leave my head so I'm just gonna get it out. And on another note there aren't any Juri lemons so hopefully this'll kick it off.

Spider Bitch

Juri had got the order from Seth to challenge the World Warrior Champion Ryu not more the 48-hours ago. She found herself walking throught a dense forest, toward Ryu's dojo, where he was resting before continuing his training. 

'He better be worth all this hiking!' Juri fumed. She hadn't had a challenge since those two agants. 

'Hmm... The one with those buns on her head looked juicy.' Juri thought perversly. It had been a great fight. She shivered at the excitment. 

Juri cleared her head. She needed to get focused! If she was gonna fight the Champion she needed to focus. If she could beat him then maybe Seth would lower his gaurd just enough for her to get close. Not that she need his guard down but it would be much easier. 

To prepare for the fight Juri had watched all material on her target. She'd watched him split Sagat's chest with his flying uppercut. Watched his spars with Ken Masters and his numerious fights against all the others. She'd copied ever move he ever used with her photographic memory. And with the extra power of her feng-shui engine she was very sure of her victory. 

She'd been wondering for almost two hours looking for the destination. Normally her by-plane drop offs weren't to far off. Juri was getting pissed for every step she took. 'Dammit! Where the hell is this place?' 

Making her way through another group of trees she found herself looking up a set of stone steps that lead up a hill. 'Finally! I though I'd never find this place.' 

Taking the steps two at a time she climbed. The further she climbed she could here the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown. She wondered if he knew she was coming. Was he warming up or just training? 

She made it up off the last step to see her target. He was wearing his traditional white gi and red gloves. His movements practiced as he throw on strike after another, his red headban whipping around as he went. 

'Well, isn't he a strong one, handsome too.' Juri felt herself get excited. A fight with the best in the world. What more could she ask? 

(!) 

Ryu had felt another chi coming toward him for some time. It was dark and powerful but not like the demon Akuma's, but still dangerous. 'A strong opponant!' His dark Hadou cried out. 

When a young girl in a skimpy outfit reached the temple he was quite surprised but if his travels taught him anything it was that appearences were most definatly decieving. 'Mmm strong and pretty.' His DH whispered and he couldn't help but agree. She was wearing a purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back. A pair of long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbon. She radiated an air off confidence and danger. 

Throwing his last round house kick he took a deep breath and turned to the stranger. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ryu demanded. 

"Well that's some welcome." Juri smirked. 

"I know you're not a tourist. So what do you want?" Ryu repeated as she moved to a section of trees. 

"Oh just a match between you and me." Juri said as placed her hand on a thick trunk. 

"If that's all then fine. Just tell me your name first." Ryu said as he took his fighting pose. 

"Mmm I'm Juri... Juri Han!" Juri shouted as she kicked the tree next to her. The trunk exploded into wood chips as the rest fell into the other trees. 

Juri turned and dashed to Ryu. She jumped and tried to land a flying kick. Ryu blocked her first strike and caught her leg. He tried throwing her but she shifted her weight to land on her feet. She bound forward and landed a sharp elbow to his chest stagering him. Ryu throw a punch but Juri blocked and caught Ryu's jaw with a round house kick. 

"Ahh don't tell me the champs a weakling?" Juri taunted. 

Ryu set his jaw and charged Juri with a flurry of punch's. Just like before Juri blocked all of them but didn't predict the sweep kick caugh her off gaurd. Juri rolled back as Ryu tried a low kick. 

Ryu pulled his arms back and his signature Hadoken but Juri knew the move from his previous fights. She activated her Feng Shui engine and kicked her leg forward as a purple beam of energy targeted Ryu. The beam collided with the forming energy and expolded with the Hadoken. 

Ryu was thrown back as his attack was turned against him. Landing five feet from his original position he found that the explosion had taken much of his energy. He could feel his conciousness slipping and the dark hadou flowing to take on a strong opponent. 

Juri moved in on her downed opponent intent on finishing off the so called champion. 

"Well I wish I say it was fun but I assure you I can't." Juri sneered as she lifted her leg above her head preparing to axe kick her heel through his skull. 

As her leg fell to kill Ryu a sudden burst of dark energy exploded from his downed body. Juri was thrown back but being as nimble as she was once agian managed to land on her feet as she brought her arms up to block the shockwave she knew was coming. When it did hit she dug her feet into the ground and felt her body still moving back. Through her squinted eyes she could see trees bending and a few break. 'What power! Was he hiding this the whole time!?' 

As the shockwave died Juri lowered her arms to she her once downed opponent standing and radiating a dark aura. 

He opened his, now a dark shade of brown. "That was a good warm up little spider but now the real fight begins." 

He was suddenly appeared infront of Juri and before she could even blink his fist was buried in her stomach. Juri found the air knocked out of her and could do nothing but start to collapse before Ryu brought up his leg to knee her chin bringing up her body only for Ryu's open fist strike to send her flying into a near by tree. 

"Done already? And I thought you'd be more fun." Ryu sneered as Juri's fists clinched. 

"Fine you asked for it!" Juri's head shot up and her left eye glowed menacingly. Her body became shrouded in her purple chi as she rouse. 

"Finally I knew you had more power!" Ryu's dark aura flared and charged Juri as she charged as well. Juri launched a barrage of empowered kicks to her deadly adversary. A few were blocked but she felt the rest hit but they didn't seem to do any harm! 

Juri backed away from Ryu as fast as she could to regroup but as soon as she got even a small distance he was upon her. All she could do was through as many combos she knew but they just weren't hurting him as much as they should have. 

Ryu grinned as she relentlessly fought her hardest but it didn't matter her chi although strong wasn't anywhere near his own power. The first opening he saw he launched a kick that hit it's mark and pushed Juri three feet away. Just like planned she once again twisted to land on her feet. Ryu quickly brought his hands together agian to draw in the energy. 

Juri saw what he was doing and in desperation once again tried to counter him in air with her energy beam. The attack sailed toward it's intended target only to fizzle out when it reached his aura. 

"HADOKEN!" Ryu shouted as he launched his large energy attack where Juri was sure to land. 

Juri tried to block the attack but it did no good as it hit her head on. The attack once again made her air born. She landed hard on the ground even the soft grass didn't seem to cushion her. 

Ryu walked leisurely to his defeated opponent. She was done, her wounds and shallow breathing showing her low stat of health. Her clothes tattered and ripped in various places. 

"Well I guess you weren't that strong after all. Hm to bad..." Ryu moved in to finish off Juri when a new feeling came over him. One he'd rarley felt but it was never even this strong. He felt his blood going down his body to settle in his groin. 

'I guess the dark Hadou increases other emotions other then wrath. If my rage was ecstacy then my plust must be something out of this world.' His reasoning figured as he looked at the downed form of Juri. 

Her chest was slowly moving up and down her breasts nicely shaped in her breastplate, her smooth abdomine and long legs were a very pleasing site to behold. It didn't take long for his corrupted mind to decide his next move. 

"Well I geuss I'll take my prize Juri." He licked his lips as he kneeled next to the barely consious fighter.

Juri tried to move away as much as she could but found that her sore body was not up to the task. 

"No..." Her breathless whisper escaped. She was beat and couldn't stop what she knew was coming. 

Ryu's hand gripped her top and tore the material away as he found her bare breasts bounce. 

"Very nice..." Ryu complimented but Juri was mortified as his rough hands came up to grope the B-cup breasts. 

"Hmm... uhh..." Juri couldn't fight the moans that came from her. Her physical reaction to the rough treatment her breasts were reaceving was pleasing her as much as he enjoyed massaging the soft handfulls. Her moans grew louder as he found her rosy nipples and pinched them. 

"Ahhh!" Juri's loud moan was a turn on that went straight to Ryu's erection. 

"Glad you're enjoying this Juri but this is about my pleasure not yours." Ryu smirked as his hands trailed down her toned stomach and pulled down her pants and tights revealing a rather erotic site. 

"So... you like spiders, huh?" It was more of a statement then a question as his gaze was on the patch of hair above the moist lips of Juri's pussy that had a resemblence of a spider and it's hind legs almost pointing to her entrance. (AN think of the symbiote spider symble from the third spiderman movie)

Running his fingers over the trimmed hair his hand went lower to find that her wetness was very abundant. 

"Excited, are we?" 

Juri felt tears flow down her eyes. She couldn't help that his hands felt good on her breasts or the fact she was turned on by power. Looking back she could remember the last time she cryed. It was when Shadow Loo executed her parents and she was forced into the DOLLs program. And now she was about be taken by a man that had beaten her with sheer power. Her thoughts were stopped when two fingers thrust into her tight body. 

Ryu was enjoying every minute of his play. This girl was tighter then he would have expected, if she was just squeezing two of his fingers this tight then feeling her around another part would be exstacy. 

'God! Not even my toys are this good!' Juri's pleasure hazed thoughts were lost in the sensations. She had quiet the collection to, all shapes and sizes, but apparently you couldn't beat a real body. 

Ryu added a third finger to loosen Juri's pussy. If he didn't open her enough it'd be a rought time for them both. Not that he cared what she thought but maybe her pleasure would make his better. 

Juri's hazy mind felt him add a third finger but the real jump came when the rough pad of his thumb started massaging her clit. What little energy her body actually had was making her body jump and her moans to grow ever louder. 

"Wow, what a wild thin you are. Blasted by my Hadoken and still moving. Let's see how you react to this." Ryu moved his body and completely removed her pants. He placed her scraped legs onto his shoulders as his mouth came down onto Juri's juicy pussy. 

"OOOhhh God!" Juri's body surged as Ryu's tongue explored her. Her hips humped his face as her legs tried to wrap around him but were still to weak.

'Oh god yeah... yeah. Oh shit fuck! His tongues fucking everywhere! More don't stop!' Her mind raved as the words couldn't come from her mouth as more moans and other pleasured sounds poured from her. 

Ryu was horny as hell! Juri had a rather sweet and sour taste to her and her bucking was getting her wetness everwhere on his face. He pulled tongue out and let Juri rest for a few seconds but once she tried to see why he stopped his lips latched onto her hard little clit. 

Juri's world turned white when he started sucking her clit. It felt like she was his with another Hadoken but this one was giving her pleasure. 

Once Juri orgasm started Ryu learned that she was a squirter and that her voice could shatter glass if she tried. Juri's ejaculation as fierce and quite abudant as he drank the flowing cum. 

Ryu licked his lips as he moved up Juri's body to stare into her eye's, stopping along the way to watch her breasts move rapidly up and down as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Well I geuss it's my turn to have a little fun." Ryu stated as his hands worked his belt free. Juri lifted her head to see her first cock. It was a thick 8-inch member with a large dripping purple head. 'Damn, if his fingers and tongue were that good he must be a master at fucking. God I really want his cock!' 

"Gi...give it to me... Give it to your spider bitch!" Her weak voice demanded. 

"Ooh even after all that screaming and fighting you really want it don't you?" He teased as his hand traced his erection up and down her wet lips. 

With strength that almost came from no where Juri lifted her arms and pulled his head to hers and kissed him. Her tongue forced it's way into his mouth and like their owners battled fiercly. 

Pulling back to regain their breaths the looked into eachothers eyes. "Give me you fat cock now!" Juri breathlessly demanded. 

Ryu smirked at her strength. "Whatever you say my spider bitch." He sheathed himself with one thrust and found that his head was kissing her womb. 

"God Dammit! Yes! That's what I want! Fuck me! Fuck you spider bitch!" Juri yelled as Ryu started hammering his hips into Juri's. With more of her unkown strength she managed to wrap her legs around his thrusting hips. 

Ryu's pace was brutal, his heavy sacs slapped the firm full cheeks of Juri's ass, a random thought about taking that hole was stored away for later. 'Hell if her fucking cunts this tight then her ass must be amazing!' Ryu's thoughts soon returned to his current task of fucking the gorgous woman below him. 

Juri was in another world! Nothing had ever felt like this. She could feel Ryu's thumb stroking her clit as the head of his cock slammed into her cervix filling her with amazing pleasure mixed with a small dash of pain. One of her hands went to her breasts to tease and pinch her nipple as she used her other arm to bring him in for another breath taking kiss. 

Juri released him as she felt his pace increasing in intensity after a good five minutes of constinte pounding. She could feel herself close to the edge but just needed a little more to get her there. 

Ryu knew his orgasm was going to erupt and needed to get Juri to cum. He could appear weak but what else could he do. His answer came as he looked at Juri's jumping breasts. He lowered his mouth onto her nipple and gave it a soft bite. 

"FUUUCCKKK!!!" Yelled Juri as her climax rushed throught her system and left behind pure electricity. 

Ryu felt Juri's body pulling and milking his cock as her orgasm washed over her. He thrust himself one last time as deep as he could go as his hand squeezed her ass and held her body close as his balls throbbed and released what felt like gallons of his thick seed into Juri's fertile womb. 

Ryu and Juri's orgasms tempured and Ryu's seed left milky trails down Juri's ass as he rolled over so Juri's tired and battered body was on top. 

Feeling exhausted the dark Hadou slipped back into Ryu's body and left him in control agian. 

"Juri... I'm sorry." He apologized feeling dishonored after his actions. 

"Mmmm... Don't be. That was one wicked fuck and all that power you've got hidden away is amazing too." Juri moaned. 

"Aren't you mad?" 

"I would be but I enjoyed that way to much to be rape so I'll let it slide. Besides I think I'm gonna want more of this in the future." Juri purred the last part. 

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Ryu questioned. 

"Hmmm... Maybe but before I'm anything other then Juri Han I need to finish something." Juri's smile left her face. 

"What's that?" Ryu drilled to see what had wiped the grin from her chesire face. 

"Do... Do you know the Shadow Loo DOLLs?" Juri asked as Ryu nodded. 

Juri explained her story to Ryu. Her past as a Tai Kwon Do prodigy, her fathers work to take down underground empires, their kidnapping nad murder, her training as a DOLL, her escape and partnershi with Seth everything. 

Ryu thought about all he heard and thought about this. Her quest for revenge was one he knew well. 

"Hmm... I see your point Juri but if you kill them will it really make you happy?" 

"I don't know Ryu but I'm gonna kill them no matter." Juri said her gaze set and determined. 

"Well I do think that both Bison and Seth need to be takin' care of. I will help you defeat them if you wish."

Juri looked down on the man that had beaten and fucked and now he wanted to help her bring her parents killers to their final justice. 

"You'd really do that?" 

"Yes, I know what it's like to hunt down someone that killed a loved one and I can't let the girl I want charging into danger." Ryu smiled as he looked throught the trees to the clear blue sky above. He looked back dow when he felt water drip onto his chest. 

Juri Han was crying! Something that anyone that knew her would say she'd never do. Here was a man that she'd come, and almost succeeded at, killing. A man that had taken her first time. Hell a man that had given two shattering orgasms and cum inside her. HE was agreeing to help her take down her most hated enemies so she could be his girl. If that didn't start a good relationship then what did in her book. 

"Fine, you can help me. And if we get them both I'll think about being your girl. But for now I need to rest and find some new cloths since somebody decided it was a good idea to destroy my cloths. Maybe after a nap we can repeat this little session, hmmm?" Juri purred tp her knew toy and maybe on day man. 

"Deal. But do you think we can find you something without spiders? I'm kinda afraid of them." Ryu admitted sheepishly. 

Juri let an evil smirk cross her face at the news. "Really? Then I geuss you don't want to meet my pet tarantchula?" 

Ryu's eyes widened before he promtley passed out. 

"Ahh don't pass out I can't walk and I'm hungry!" Juri whined but a yawn escaped her mouth before she could continue to rant. 

"Well I guess a nap can't hurt, but you better have something ready when I wake up or I'll be pissed." Juri layed her head on her muscular pillow and found her sleep easily. 

Her last thought. 'Yeah I could get used to this...' 

End, Fini, Go home already there's nothing after the credits here! 

 

 

 

A/N: I know it supposed to be a rape fic but I just like happy endings and hell Juri is pretty hot. Althought I don't get the foot thing that alot of people apparently like about her. Any way please review tell what you think and don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong somewhere. Remember the more I learn the better I get.


End file.
